


Priorities

by PurpleD54



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleD54/pseuds/PurpleD54
Summary: How much can Agent Coulson take?





	Priorities

Maybe if the op had finished at week three the way it was supposed to, instead of week five…

Maybe if he didn't feel like utter shit from the bruises and two black eyes and the too-close bullet graze on his thigh…

Maybe if the two junior agents had listened to him instead of getting reckless and captured and beaten up before he was able to get them back alive…

Maybe if he hadn't walked into the apartment he shared with Barton to find the remains of a pizza party, again…clothes all over the floor in the bedroom, books and DVDs pulled out of the shelves and scattered on the floor, dishes in the sink, something growing wildly in the fridge…and no Barton…

Maybe if he hadn't just gotten word that Otter died…

Any one or two of these events, he could take.

But all these things together were just. too. much. His first priority was some sleep.

Phil Coulson shifted his go bag higher on his aching shoulder, laid down his phone, grabbed Barton's favorite bow and turned around and walked out of his apartment. He took a cab to the Avenger's Tower and asked Jarvis for a guest bedroom at least four floors from any other occupants. Jarvis took him to a rarely-used floor with a comfortable suite and offered to keep his whereabouts unknown.

"Thank you, Jarvis. I need a timeout for at least two days," Phil admitted.

"You seem distressed. Is there anything I can provide for you, Agent Coulson?" asked Jarvis.

"Just a hot shower and some sleep, thanks."

"I'll send you a cleaning bot that will take care of your clothes. Please leave your go bag on the low stool so he can reach it."

Phil took out the last set of clean clothes he had and headed for the shower. Jarvis must have seen the tears that were leaking down his face. Once in the shower he let go of the sobs choking his throat and let the hot water pour over his broken heart. He knew he was over reacting to the messy apartment but not having slept for the last four days tended to make him less resilient to multiple problems. Clint and he were fighting more and more often these days about stupid stuff and Phil knew he was close to a breaking point.

Otter's death was also pushing him over the edge. Emmet Trotter, AKA Otter, was a mentor from way back. They had worked together many years ago. Every op that had a possibility of getting close to water made Otter happy. Ocean, lake, river, pool, it didn't matter. Put him in water and he was good to go. And a lot of fubar ops were salvaged because of him and his uncanny abilities. He also loved Emmett Otter's Jug Band Christmas and Phil had watched it with him every year they could. When Otter was injured severe enough to force a retirement from the field, he opened a laundry and dry cleaner service. Heh, more water. And he was very good at it. Phil didn't trust anyone else to take care of his suits. Otter even started a family and his kids were taking over his business. He'd been sick for a while. Phil texted him often and visited Otter and his wife Mimi when he could. So it wasn't a shock when Phil got the message that Otter had died but because the op had lingered on, he hadn't been able to text him in a while so he hadn't been able to say good-by.

Phil finally shut off the water and dried off with the plush towels Jarvis provided. He pulled on sweatpants then left the bathroom carrying the tee shirt. He tried to put it on but he was just too sore. So he folded it up and left it on a chair. He picked up Barton's bow then climbed into bed. His eyes were black and swollen and he felt a headache coming on. His go bag was gone and there was a bottle of water on the bedside table. Breaking it open and chugging half, he paused,

"Thanks for the water, Jarvis."

"You are very welcome, Agent Coulson. There are some snacks in the small refrigerator. Please let me know if there is anything I can provide for you."

"This is fine, thanks. I need sleep more than anything else, right now." Phil chugged down the rest of the water and threw the bottle into the trash can. Then he looked over at the bow.

"See, I can throw stuff away. Why can't you?" He sighed and shifted so he was laying down on his side. He pulled the bow closer and stroked the smooth finish. His eyes began tearing up again.  
"I miss Clint so much. He's so busy now. Looks like you're all I've got. He makes you a priority. He takes such good care of you. I'm so jealous you know. I wish he would make me a priority." Phil snorted to himself. "Yes, I've been up for four days and I need sleep. I have to go to Otter's funeral in 2 days. I'm talking to a bow. You are not the problem. You are good company, but I wish he was here. I don't even know where he is. Probably busy with some team building thing."

Phil's voice dulled into a mumble and in a few more seconds, he was asleep. A small box rolled out from under the bed and extended an arm that pulled the blanket from his waist up over his shoulders, then it folded itself back into the little box and rolled back under the bed.

*****

Clint's voice was strident verging on panic, "What do you mean, you don't know where he is?" Natasha pulled the phone out of his hand and clicked it on speaker. The rest of the Avenger team in the common floor kitchen gathered closer to the counter.

Fury's voice was firm but growly, "He got off the plane yesterday but then he disappeared instead of showing up in medical. That is why I'm asking you, Did he make it home? He's not answering his phone. GPS on the phone says it's at his apartment."

"Shit," said Clint, "The apartment is a mess. He's going to be so pissed when he sees it. I've been away on a team building exercise with the Avengers. I haven't been home."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself. I just wanted to make sure he heard about Otter and the funeral details. I know he'd want to be there."

"What funeral? Wait, Otter died? " Clint sat down in the nearest chair. The other Avengers looked at each other in confusion.

"If I may," Jarvis began, "Agent Coulson is safe and plans to attend the funeral."

"Did you hear that?" Clint said to Fury.

"Yes, I will text you the funeral information in case he doesn't have all the details." said Fury and then hung up the phone.

"Jarvis, where is Phil?" said Clint.

"I cannot disclose that. He put himself into a timeout. He is safe but he is sleeping right now and no, you will not wake him up."

"Is it somewhere here in the tower? Can you show me if he came here?"

"Yes." Jarvis replied. A video started on the nearest wall showing Phil coming off the elevator holding a dusty go bag and Clint's bow. Tears were running down his cheeks and his face was grim and he had two black eyes. His pant leg was torn and covered with blood. Clint gasped. The video kept going even after Phil was in the bathroom with the shower running showing the closed bathroom door and the carried sounds beyond it. When the sobbing started, Clint went pale.

"What have I done," he whispered. He clutched his tee shirt over his heart and stood there in shock.

"Jarvis, show us after the shower." said Steve.

Jarvis cut off the video then jumped it forward to Phil trying to put on a tee shirt and giving up with his face crumpled in agony. His teammates all murmured in sympathy at his pain and the sight of his bruises. The video rolled on showing Phil getting into bed, drinking water and talking to the bow. Clint cringed when Phil wished he could be Clint's priority. Once his words died down and he was clearly asleep, a small bot rolled out from under the bed and covered him carefully. Jarvis turned off the video and continued his verbal report.

"He has only had one bottle of water since he's been here. He had a bullet graze on his leg but he would consider it minor. He cleaned it thoroughly in the shower. It had already stopped bleeding but there will be a heavy bruise. He also had other heavy bruises on his ribs and back and left shoulder and two black eyes from a fight. He rescued two junior agents who had acted recklessly and were captured. I have taken the liberty of having the clothes in his go bag cleaned and taken back to the room. I will not disclose his location in the tower until he wakes or it is time to wake him for the funeral." Jarvis's voice was firm and determined.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Jarvis. I have some things to make right. I will bring him a suit from home in time for him to dress for the funeral. If he wakes before then, please get him to drink more water and eat something. Let me know if he's willing to see me. I'll be back in 2 hours."

Clint looked at his other teammates, faced their accusing stares. "Yes, I've been a total ass to him. That stops right now. It seems I need to rearrange my priorities." He headed towards the elevator and Jarvis had a car waiting for him.

*****

Phil opened his eyes gingerly. Clint's bow was on the dresser across the room. Warm arms cuddled around him, gentle, cautious of his bruises, lips at his temple, his head resting on Clint's chest, a wrinkle in the tee shirt under his cheek leaving a mark on the side of Phil's face. Did he smell lemon cleaner? Must be a hallucination. He could feel the blood rushing back into his face when he picked up his head and looked into Clint's eyes.

"Phil, are you okay?" Clint whispered. Phil smiled. Then he looked around him and twitched.

"Wait, how did you get Jarvis to let you in? What day is it? What time is it?" His voice was on the threshold of panic. Then Jarvis's calm voice broke in,

"Good morning Agent Coulson. You have 3 hours before you need to go to the funeral. Agent Barton has brought you a clean suit. He would only give it up if I allowed him to deliver it personally. I delayed him enough so that you could get some much needed rest."

"Jarvis is one tough cookie, Phil. Jarvis, please let the rest of the Avengers know that Phil is awake and we will see them shortly."

Phil stretched a bit and couldn't help a moan. He could feel the bruises more now but they would heal. He heard a whimper and turned to look into Clint's troubled eyes.

"Phil, I'm so sorry I was such an ass to you. I've taken you for granted for so long. You've always been there for me and I've taken advantage of that. Well, no more. You are my biggest priority now. Please forgive me." Clint's eyes were still worried like he doubted if Phil would forgive him. "I understand if you won't. I deserve whatever anger you feel towards me."

"Clint, stop, of course I forgive you. Stop with the puppy eyes. I have to find some ibuprofen and then..."

"I brought your favorite from home," Clint said producing the bottle of pills with a flourish and finishing up with a bottle of water. Phil shook some tablets into his hand and started swallowing them with the water.

"Thank you. I needed this. Which suit did you bring?"

"The shiny red one with the big wide brimmed hat that you wore on that pimp sting we did in Georgia." Phil's face dropped but Clint shook him gently and said,

"Silly, I brought the black suit you wore to Alma's funeral for you and my charcoal gray suit for me."

"Wait, you're going with me? You didn't even know him."

"I'm sorry for your loss. He was a brother in arms and he was special to you. Yes, I am going. All of the Avengers are going."

Phil gasped and closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened his shining eyes and Clint could see the confidence come back in his face.

"Thank you, Clint. I have so many Otter stories to tell you guys. You're gonna love it. Let's go celebrate his life. That's what he would have wanted." Clint's lips met his in a gentle caring caress. Phil relaxed and let their kiss dissolve into a big smile. Yes, now that they had their priorities straight they would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to know more about Phil's Dry Cleaner guy. How did he get that kind of trust.


End file.
